Gallente Subsystems
__TOC__ Defensive Subsystems Proteus Defensive - Adaptive Augmenter Capitalizing on the exceptional defensive capabilities of fullerene-based components, this subsystem allows a pilot to augment their Proteus’ armor resistance, dramatically enhancing its survivability in combat. Tiny molecular-level conduits play a crucial role in orchestrating the flow of nano-assemblers beneath the armor’s surface, guarding the flow of vital repairs against disruptive impact. Proteus Defensive - Augmented Plating This subsystem interfaces with drones only moments before they are launched, coating their armor in a thin and highly-resilient metallofullerene film. Although only a few millimeters thick, it represents over a million layers of hardened alloys and offers a substantial increase in the effective armor amount of a deployed drone. Proteus Defensive - Nanobot Injector The advanced Sleeper-based technology in this subsystem is focused on increasing the effectiveness of a vessel’s armor nanobots. When integrated into the hull of a Proteus, it offers a substantial increase in the armor output of any repair modules fitted, whether local or remote. Although the subsystem offers the same end result as other built-in armor repair augmentations, the technology driving it operates in a vastly different way, allowing for easy removal from its host vessel. Proteus Defensive - Warfare Processor After countless failed projects over the years, the dream of linking fleets with sub-Battlecruiser hulls was eventually shelved and relegated to the realm of engineering theory. It remained this way for some time, tempting few starship manufacturers to revisit the challenge, even after the discovery of ancient Sleeper designs and the influx of fullerene-based technology. It was not until the first Strategic Cruiser hulls began appearing in small numbers across the empires that they began to truly appreciate the potential Tech III vessels had for modifications. Not long after, the first warfare processor housing became a reality. Although what it delivered as a standalone unit was undoubtedly impressive, what would count more in time was the way it served as a catalyst. The unit demonstrated to the wider spacefaring industry that the possibilities for Tech III ships were broader than first imagined, and in doing so, it heralded the beginning of even more radical and innovative designs. Electronic Subsystems Proteus Electronics - CPU Efficiency Gate New technologies have resulted in a noticeable increase in CPU efficiency, as better nanotech enables further miniaturization of circuits, the result of which is a marked decrease in system bottlenecking. This CPU efficiency gate capitalizes on that technology, offering a pilot greater CPU output. Proteus Electronics - Dissolution Sequencer This subsystems employs a nano-electromechanical dispersion field to strengthen a vessel's sensor systems. Made from billions of advanced molecular-level circuits, the subsystem offers improved protection against hostile ECM. Proteus Electronics - Friction Extension Processor The friction extension processor capitalizes on recent advances made in fullerene-based component development. The system works on a similar design to interdiction spheres by expanding a ship's warp interdiction range. The technology behind it has existed in theory for some years, dating back to when engineers first began development of Heavy Interdictors. They noticed an increased efficiency in the electronic disruption of fullerene molecules when combined with the static disruption energies of the spheres. When more fullerene-based materials suddenly became available, it was only a matter of further testing before theory became reality. Proteus Electronics - Emergent Locus Analyzer Emboldened by the development of other, more specialized subsystems, engineers and astrophysicists alike began to investigate modifications to a Strategic Cruiser that could aid their fellow scientists and explorers. The first reverse-engineering projects were predominantly focused on ways to improve a vessel’s astrometrics capabilities. The two-pronged solution of boosting both the strength of the launchers and the probes they deployed proved to be the most popular design in the end. It was not long after the first designs were sold that others took notice and began to reverse-engineer their own. Soon enough, the subsystem was catapulted into mainstream Tech III subsystem manufacture, although perhaps for more than just that one reason. The first designers of the emergent locus analyzer noted an additional – and entirely unintended – effect in tractor beams. Not only did they reach further, but they would also pull in their cargo more quickly than normal tractor beams. It was an unexpected by-product of the processes that increased scan probe strength, but far from an undesirable one. Although it is not fully clear what part of the construction process enables this additional benefit, so long as the subsystem is built in that exact fashion, it will continue to provide it. Engineering Subsystems Proteus Engineering - Augmented Capacitor Reservoir Another example of an old technology re-worked to fit the new Tech III paradigm, augmented capacitor subsystems improve upon the size of a vessel’s capacitor. Designers of Tech III vessels were initially hampered by the problem of how to design a modular ship that could swap out basic engineering upgrades on a per-need basis. This proved particularly true when it came to increasing a vessel’s capacitor size without the use of batteries. In the end, the provision of fullerene-based polymers allowed for solutions that had only existed in theory up until that point. Proteus Engineering - Capacitor Regeneration Matrix Using the same technology that can be found inside the ancient Sleeper race’s guardian drones, this regeneration matrix greatly improves the recharge rate of a Tech III vessel’s capacitor. Even though empire-based designs have achieved this effect for centuries, the way in which this system works is markedly different. Rather than the usual tweaking of capacitor fluid formulas, this design simply triples the number of nanotubes inside – something not possible until the recent influx of fullerene polymers from which this subsystem is made. This results in a drastic increase in the speed and efficiency of energy flow throughout a ship. The quicker that the surplus power can be redirected back to the core, the more that it can contribute to the overall recharge rate of the capacitor. Proteus Engineering - Power Core Multiplier Comprised of countless nanomachines that enhance the energy flow from a ship’s reactor core, this engineering subsystem offers a pilot the option of increasing the power grid of their vessel. Although the empires mastered energy grid upgrades many centuries ago, the adaptation of old designs to the new Tech III paradigm has been a more recent breakthrough. Proteus Engineering - Supplemental Coolant Injector When it came to overheating modules on Tech III vessels, the spaceship engineering industry always knew, or at the very least suspected, that a larger breakthrough was on its way. Those first small advances made by reverse-engineering ancient Sleeper hulls were seen by many as simply the beginning of something greater. For these and other reasons, few were surprised by the introduction of a subsystem focused purely on pushing the “heat” envelope. Various designs surfaced in the weeks and months following the opening of the new wormholes, each offering increasingly smaller improvements on the last. Research seemed to stagnate for a while and it was not until the idea of additional, localized coolant injectors became widespread that heat-focused subsystems truly began to perform in a class of their own. The current iterations offer pilots truly unprecedented abilities when it comes to overheating and pushing modules to their limits. Military experts and even capsuleers alike have been left wondering just how drastically this new design, along with so many other radical new entries to the subsystems field, will reshape interstellar warfare. Offensive Subsystems Proteus Offensive - Dissonic Encoding Platform A unique application of fullerene material can be found in this platform, where vibrations from the metallic plating transfer from turret to hybrid charge. Discharged ammo immersed in this dissonic frequency maintains its shape and velocity pattern once launched towards a target. However, upon impact, the ammo undulates in an unstable fashion, transfering the frequency to its target and thereby causing more damage. Proteus Offensive - Drone Synthesis Projector Sleeper drones, while completely devoid of modern shielding technology, are nonetheless sturdy, mainly due to their metallofullerene armor plating and hull composition. Most of these technological applications are for capsuleer vessels, but a few rogue Gallente firms have quietly created this bay for use with contemporary drones. When drones are docked into this system, the projection system enhances their damage capabilities, both in absorbing and delivering damage, through the creation of a fullerene-based field around the drones. Proteus Offensive - Hybrid Propulsion Armature This complex armature is composed of fullerene composites and based upon the understood weapons mechanics of salvaged Sleeper drones. Gallente researchers have fused this technology with the emerging theories on magnetic resonance and microwarp capabilities to power the kinetic energy systems of hybrid turrets. With these mechanics in place, the propulsion armature creates an effective distribution module for hybrid charges, bolstering their damage output and their falloff rate. Proteus Offensive - Covert Reconfiguration From the moment Strategic Cruisers became a reality, there were whispers amongst the scientific community about the potential for advances in cloaking technology. They remained that alone for the longest time, with few involved in the reverse engineering process willing to share any news of their discoveries. Everyone knew that, should the technology ever become a reality, the capabilities of the new Strategic Cruisers would change overnight. To many Gallente and Caldari, the development of the Proteus covert reconfiguration signaled a repeat of the technological arms race that arose from the ashes of Crielere. Once again seeking a balance of power, and entirely convinced that the Caldari were attempting to reverse-engineer their own cloak-capable Strategic Cruisers, the Federation diverted immense resources to their research. Private firms and the largest of conglomerates all played a role in development, offering up prototype designs and speculative theories that collectively resulted in some of the first Covert-Capable Proteus produced. It is not known who, or what organization led the project. Nor is known when, or where, the first Covert Reconfigurations were deployed. If it had not been for capsuleers developing the same designs, most people would have remained oblivious to their existence, just the way the Federation would have preferred. Propulsion Subsystems Proteus Propulsion - Gravitational Capacitor This subsystem lowers the capacitor cost of warping and increases actual warp speed. With the influx of fullerene-based polymers and the discovery of Sleeper drone technology, the same fundamental principles once only sparingly employed in advance scout vessels such as Covert Ops and Interceptors could be re-applied to modular Tech III vessels. Although the Caldari claim to have been the first to successfully reverse-engineer these subsystems, the Federation argues that they were the first to deliver the breakthrough. Despite the contention, neither party seems keen to publicize the research data necessary to back their respective claims. Proteus Propulsion - Interdiction Nullifier Dubbed the “interdiction nullifier” by the Guristas, who suffered its first introduction on the battlefield, this subsystem grants a startling and unprecedented capability; an immunity to non-targeted interdiction such as mobile warp disruptors and interdiction spheres. The origins of the first “nullifier” designs are shrouded in mystery, but the subsystem’s initial production of is thought to have taken place soon after the wormhole openings, and well before the technology became widespread knowledge. Not long after the first Tengu were designed, the Caldari Navy intercepted emergency transmissions from Guristas fleets across Venal, Tenal and Vale of the Silent. All of the reports made mention of Loki-class vessels slipping past defensive deployments and into core Guristas territory despite all efforts to stop the ships or slow them down. Following these reports, rumors spread that other groups began to discover and implement this extraordinary new technology, and yet of all the factions that leapt upon the opportunity, none were so eager or ruthless in their own race to capitalize as the independent capsuleer and pirate organizations that make the nullsec frontiers their home. Proteus Propulsion - Localized Injectors This subsystem uses molecular-level nanotubes to increase the combustive efficiency of afterburners. Fuel is injected locally in a far more effective and controllable manner, thereby reducing the draw on the capacitor system. Although the decrease in capacitor use is relatively modest, even minute enhancements at this level can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Proteus Propulsion - Wake Limiter This subsystem limits the wake left behind by a starship’s microwarpdrive, allowing a pilot to maintain a lowered signature radius while still moving at high speed. The underlying design is based on the same technology used by smaller Sleeper drones and empire-produced Interceptors. Although the engineering processes behind wake limiters have existed for quite some time in the empires, their application in modular subsystems has only become a possibility after fullerene polymers became more widely available. Gallente Subsystems